El nuevo despertar de los ojos
by ChicaOtakuFujoshi
Summary: Midori es una chica comun y corriente, extranjera y trata de hacer amigos, todo va bien hasta que un día pasa por un callejon oscuro y desde entoces no es la misma de antes...
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana normal en la ciudad de Tokio, soleada y con muchos cerezos floreciendo, ya que era primavera. Aun que una mañana algo alborotada porque a los lejos se escuchaban los gritos y carcajadas de un grupo de adolecentes de alrededor quince o dieciséis años, entre ellos estaba Lionel Bacchelli, un joven de dieciséis años que ahora llevaba el particular uniforme de su escuela, una chaqueta color azul oscuro formal, una corbata verde claro, camisa blanca que va debajo de la chaqueta, y unos pantalones color verde oscuro.

– ¡Oye Lionel! ¿Escuchaste los rumores? – Le dijo Rubén, uno de sus mejores amigos, poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

– ¿Cuáles rumores? – Le dijo Lionel algo ingenuo.

– ¡Si! ¿Cuales rumores? – dijeron otros dos chicos al mismo tiempo

-¡Valla que están desinformados amigos míos! – Le dijo asiendo una pausa – Parece que hoy llegara un nuevo compañero, no se sabe si es hombre o mujer, pero dicen que viene de Francia… – Al parecer esté estaba pensativo ya que se quedo callado hasta la estrada de la escuela.

_~°~En el salón de clases~°~_

(Narrador Lionel)

Estábamos conversando de puras estupideces con los chicos, como por ejemplo, uno de ellos nos conto unos chistes tan graciosos que echamos unas carcajadas que se escucharon hasta el primer piso de la escuela, (están en el tercer piso xD SIGAN LEYENDO) claro que unos chistes BASTANTE obvios, pero muy divertidos.

– y hay estaba yo entre el paradero y el negocio de el frente – Dijo uno de mis amigos – Y tenia hambre – Empezó a decir con voz grave – Y cruce la calle (momento de tención) y se puso a llover y en ese momento descubrí ¡QUE LA LLUVIA MOJA! ¡¿LO PUEDEN CREER?! – En ese momento todos empezamos a reír, pero fue algo incomodo, por que justo en ese momento llego el profesor y nos miro con esa típica cara de "que mierda están asiendo" y nos mando a todos a nuestros lugares, y el típico buenos días.

– Bueno alumnos hoy día les quería presentar a una nueva compañera de intercambio que viene de Francia – hizo una pausa y se pudieron escuchar los comentarios de TODOS mis compañeros–Puede pasar señorita – En ese momento pude ver como entraba una chica, ojos color esmeralda claros, pelo castaño que al parecer le llegaba hasta la colita, se veía algo pálida, con facciones infantiles pero a la vez finas, sin duda era una belleza muy exótica la de esa chica.

– Hola a todos, me llamo Midori Depardie, (se escribe Depardeau pero se pronuncia así xD SIGAN LEYENDO) espero que nos podamos llevar bien – Dijo la tal Midori y todos chicos quedaron impresionados con la calidez que pronunciaba esas palabras.

– Bien señorita Depardie puede sentarse en… – Y el profesor empezó a buscar con la mirada un lugar desocupado, y miro el lugar donde había faltado mi compañero de puesto – Puede sentarse al lado del señor Lionel – En ese momento me sentí incomodo porque, uno, todos los chicos me miraron con cara fulminante y dos, me sentaría con una chica que tal vez ni siquiera sabia hablar bien el idioma.

De repente empezó a caminar para tomar su respectivo lugar, ósea, al lado mío. Se sentó, y nos miramos a los ojos mismo tiempo, me sentí raro y al parecer los dos desviamos la mirada al mismo tiempo.

– Esta bien alumnos, abran su libro en la pagina ciento catorce –Todos abrimos nuestro libro de biología, y empezamos a leer, aunque mire para el lado donde estaba ahora mi nueva compañera de asiento y la vi algo preocupada y le pregunte – Emm… ¿estas bien? –Ella no desvió la mirada de su libro y me dijo.

– Bueno… es que yo no se leer japonés… –Me dijo algo apenada, entonces me acerque más a ella y le empecé a leer en voz alta, claro que no tan alto para que el profesor no nos llame la atención.

_~°~En el Descanso~°~_

(Narradora Midori)

Tocaron la campana para salir al descanso, yo me quede algo distraída pensando en como diablos lo iba a hacer para poder leer japonés, cuando de repente siento que alguien me toca el hombro, me asuste tanto que llegue a dar un salto.

– ¡Ah! Lo siento si te asuste jejé – Me di vuelta y lo primero que vi fue a una chica con unos hermosos ojos color azul, después la mire más de reojo, pude ver su largo pelo color negro amarrado por una cola de caballo y su pálida piel.

–Me llamo Azura Yamazaki, un gusto Midori ¿cierto? –

–Si, un gusto igualmente–Dije alegre, ya que desde ese momento empecé a hacer mi primera amiga un país extranjero.

En ese momento empezaron a entrar más chicas en la conversación, unas de las cuantas chicas se llamaba Mitsuki, era bajita, ojos color miel, cabello largo color castaño claro, pálida y con las mejillas coloradas. Mei, era alta, con unos ojos color chocolate, cabello corto y crespo (enrulado xD SIGAN LEYENDO) tomado por una cola de caballo color castaño, y su tono de piel era tostada. Y por ultimo, Yumiko, una chica tímida y algo reservada, a veces mencionaba una que otra palabra, era de media estatura, con ojos color verde, pálida, con cabello negro que le llegaba más arriba del hombro y que por un lado era sujetado por una cintita, se veía bastante tierna a decir verdad.

De repente toco de nuevo la campana para regresar a clases, las chicas tuvieron que volver a sus lugares y yo me quede en mi lugar esperando a que llegara el profesor.

_ ~°~Despues de Clases ~°~_

(Narrador Yo xD)

Ya habían tocado la campana para salir de clases, y de las afueras de la escuela de podía apreciar como los adolecentes salían como locos de la escuela diciendo cosas como "¡SOMOS LIBRES!" y viceversa, y otros salían más calmados.

Midori se iba sola para su casa, ya que no se atrevía a preguntar si alguien vivía cerca para no irse sola. Iba pasando por un callejón oscuro cuando de repente escucho a alguien decirle.

– ¿Qué hace una chica linda como tu por estos lugares? –Se dio vuelta y pudo apreciar a un hombre con un cuchillo que la miraba con cara de pervertido.

CHAN CHAN CHAN!

Los deje con la intriga xD bueno van a tener que esperara hasta el próximo domingo si quieren saber que pasa con nuestra querida Midori

¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide las chicas que conversaron con Midori fueron inspiradas en mis MEJORES AMIGAS un saludito para ellas :3

Significado de los nombres:

Mitsuki: Luz de luna.

Mei: Belleza.

Yumiko: Chica arquera.


	2. Chapter 2

_~°~Flash Black Del Capitulo Anterior~°~_

Midori se iba sola para su casa, ya que no se atrevía a preguntar si alguien vivía cerca para no irse sola. Iba pasando por un callejón oscuro cuando de repente escucho a alguien decirle.

– _¿Qué hace una chica linda como tu por estos lugares?_ –Se dio vuelta y pudo apreciar a un hombre con un cuchillo que la miraba con cara de pervertido.

_~°~Fin del Flash Black~°~_

(Narrador Yo xD)

El hombre se iba acercando poco a poco a Midori y a esta le causaba escalofríos cada vez que este daba un paso, pensando que de hay no iba a salir virgen. Impidiéndole caminar, parecía estar congelada.

– ¿Qué vas a hacerme? –Dijo ella con una voz temblorosa, chocando contra la muralla de un departamento del mismo callejón, se notaba que tenía miedo.

Este no dijo nada, asiéndole pensar a la chica que en realidad le iba a hacer cosas "impuras".

El dio unos pasos rápidos hacia donde estaba Midori, con rapidez tomo sus muñecas haciendo que quedaran encima de ella, sujetándolas con fuerza haciendo que esta quedara inmóvil sin capas de moverse.

En esto el hombre aprovecho de manosearle sus pechos para nada pequeños.

– D-deja de hacer eso –Dijo nerviosa Midori, sonrojándose ya que nunca en su vida le habían hecho semejante cosa.

– No te preocupes…que con lo que te hare después te divertirás mucho más…–Menciono el hombre, al parecer lo estaba disfrutando, todo lo contrario a la chica.

_~° ~Horas Antes ~°~_

(Narrador Lionel)

Yo estaba saliendo de la escuela, los chicos me invitaron un helado pero yo no acepte ya que hacia MUCHO FRIO para un helado, aunque les dije que para otra ocasión ya que igual quería llegar rápido a mi departamento. De repente sentí unos de mis amigos siguiéndome para decirme algo importante:

– Lionel, es mejor que tengas cuidado–Era Rubén, se escuchaba más serio de lo normal.

– Mmm… ¿Se podría saber por que? – Le dije, algo gracioso pensando que era una broma de él.

–Es que últimamente han ocurrido muchas violaciones…–Me dijo, yo aun no le creía nada, ya que el SIEMPRE a sido el más bromista de la clase, aun que estuviese en los peores momentos siempre mostraba una sonrisa y era muy positivo.

– Ho vamos… deja de bro– En ese momento no alcance a terminar la oración.

– ¡Lionel lo digo en serio! –Me dijo MUY alterado, ahora si que le creí ya que me dio un susto cuando alzó la voz.

–Perdón… es solo que no es fácil decirlo…–Ahora parecía apenado, nunca en nuestra larga amistad lo había visto de esa manera, y eso que somos amigos desde pre-escolar.

–Puedes decirme lo que quieras–Le dije firme, dispuesto a escuchar cualquier cosa, con tal de apoyar a mi mejor amigo.

–Bueno es que ayer por la tarde mi hermana iba sola a casa, yo le dije que me quedaría un rato en la escuela…–Ahora este tenia los ojos cristalinos, parecería que tenía ganas de llorar, pensé que ahora la cosa SI que era seria.

–Y bueno ella y yo siempre nos vamos por una callejón oscuro para acortar el camino, resulta que ella se fue por el mismo callejón, y se encontró un hombre con un cuchillo y…–En ese momento se abalanzo hacia mi abrazándome, no me había dado cuenta pero había empezado a llorar, quise llorar junto a el pero mejor lo consolé para que no se sintiera peor. Sabia con perfección lo que significaba eso, a su hermana la habían violado.

–Lionel…me siento tan culpable… de haberla dejado sola…y no haberla protegido…– El seguía sollozando, aun no podía creer lo que le paso a su hermana menor, solo tenía doce años.

_~°~En la Callé~°~_

(Narrador Yo xD)

Después de que Lionel consoló a su amigo de la tragedia que le había pasado a su hermanita, se dirigió a su departamento por el camino tranquilo que siempre tomaba, hasta que escucho unos sonidos extraños a los lejos.

– ¡Déjame idiota pervertido! – A Lionel le parecía conocida esa voz de alguna parte, pero aun no lograba identificarla.

– ¡CALLATE MOCOSA INSOLENTE! –En ese momento escucho una bofetada muy fuerte, entonces se deslizo cuidadosamente por las murallas de los departamentos, asomo su rostro, y de inmediato su rostro cambio cuando vio a quien le estaban tratando de meterle una mano debajo de su falda, si, era más y menos que su nueva compañera se asiento, que ahora tenia una cara de horror con lo que le estaban haciendo.

–Mierda, ¿Qué hago? –Susurro para que no lo escucharan, hay es cuando recordó algo que había ocurrido ase horas atrás.

_~°~Flash Black~°~_

(Narrador Del Flash Black, Lionel)

En un segundo se separo de mi cuando se dio cuanta que TODOS nos estaban mirando.

– Lo siento, es solo que…– Seguía apenado, yo lo comprendía a la perfección.

–No te preocupes, solo recuerda que me tienes aquí para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites ¿Okay? –Le dije tratando de animarlo, aun que sabia que el ambiente no iba a cambiar mucho.

– Esta bien pero…– En ese momento empezó a buscar algo en su bolsillo, cuando vi lo que saco sentí que mis ojos se habrían como platos.

–Quiero que tengas esto. – Ahora ya no parecía estar triste, más bien, su voz se escuchaba firme y con mucha determinación, aun que yo lo quede viendo con cara de miedo, aun sorprendido con lo que había sacado de su bolsillo.

– ¡Rubén!, ¿Estas loco?, ¡Te pueden enviar a la cárcel por andar con esto! –Le dije, aun con los ojos abiertos como platos.

–No me importa, solo quiero que lo tengas por tu protección – Estaba confirmado, mi amigo se había vuelto loco. No quise decir nada más, aun que yo sabia que me iba a negar a aceptar aquel objeto, el me hizo cambiar de opinión.

–Entonces…hazlo por mi hermana. –En ese momento mi orgullo me fallo, haciéndome aceptar aquel peligroso objeto.

– Bien, bien…pero una sola cosa, ¿en que momento se supone que debo usarlo? –Le dije tomando aquel objeto, mirando el filo que tenia.

–Cuando encuentres a un hombre pervertido haciéndole cosas a una chica inocente, por favor, NO TENGAS PIEDAD. –Desde ese momento se dio media vuelta dejándome solo, decidí hacer lo mismo para no perder más tiempo.

_~°~Fin del Flash Black~°~_

(Narrador Yo xD)

Lionel parecía estar temblando cuando saco aquel cuchillo de su bolsillo, admirando su reflejo en el, cuando recordó aquella frase sacándolo del temor, pensando en que tal vez le iba a hacer daño a una familia completa, la recordó, "Cuando encuentres a un hombre pervertido haciéndole cosas a una chica inocente, por favor, NO TENGAS PIEDAD"

Ese "NO TENGAS PIEDAD" retumbo en su cabeza unos segundos cuando se dispuso a ponerse de pie, caminando lentamente hacia la entrada de aquel callejón, pensando en su estrategia para salvar a la chica.

– ¡Oye tu, pervertido! –Dijo anunciándose para que el hombre se dispusiera verlo.

– ¡Que piensas que le estas haciendo! – Esta ves Lionel mostro con firmeza el cuchillo que llevaba en su mano derecha, apuntándolo hacia el.

– ¿Me esperas un segundo? –Le dijo el hombre a Midori, que ya estaba fuera de sí, esperando a que ocurriera algún milagro.

– Al parecer el mocoso quiere pelear, ¿Eh? – Ahora el hombre se dispuso a separase de la chica mostrando el mismo cuchillo con el cual la había amenazado, esta, al separarse de el, callo agachada al suelo, sentándose en el cemento.

–Bueno, ¡EMPEZEMOS! –El hombre había tomado la adelantara, rápidamente este se acerco corriendo hacia Lionel, tratando de clavarle el cuchillo en el estomago, por suerte este lo alcanzo a esquivar, claro que el cuchillo alcanzó a rasgar parte de su brazo, haciéndole una gran herida.

– ¡Agh!, no seas cobarde y… ¡pelea!–Dijo el hombre orgulloso, tratando de adelantarse a los movimientos del joven, por desgracia era bastante lento, haciéndole ventaja a este.

De un momento a otro Lionel consiguió darle una acuchillada en el estomago, dejándolo en el suelo desangrándose, este admiraba como se retorcía por el dolor, por sus adentros pensaba "Te lo mereces" y al mismo tiempo estaba haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Unos segundos después de admirarlo se agacho frente a él y le dijo:

– ¿Tus ultimas palabras? – El hombre tenía una expresión en la cara de arrepentimiento, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

–Vete… al infierno…–Lionel no pudo evitar sorprenderse por las palabras del hombre, pero esta vez no mostro ninguna expresión en su rostro.

–Buenas noches–Dijo con gracia.

Después de pronunciar esas palabras se puso encima del hombre, empezándole a desgarrar el cuello de una forma macabra.

Por el lado de Midori, ella estaba apreciando todo el espectáculo desde el mismo lugar donde había caído, mirando como el ese joven le desgarraba sin piedad el cuello del hombre que casi la viola, claro que no podía ver su rostro, ya que en el callejón no llegaba mucha luz, dificultando la visión de cualquiera que pasara por esos lugares.

_~°~Despues de un Rato~°~_

(Narradora Midori)

Después de que vi como aquel chico le desgarro la garganta a ese hombre de una forma tan cruel, pensé que nunca iba parar, hasta que me encontré con la sorpresa de que se detuvo, al parecer estaba sudando, ya que vi como se limpiaba la frente con su brazo izquierdo y también lo escuche jadear un poco.

De repente se levanto y se empezó a acercar a mí, yo por instinto empecé a retroceder mientras estaba sentada en el suelo, se agacho y empezó a mover su mano hacia mí, yo pensando que me iba a hacer algo trate de cubrir mi rostro con mis manos. Aun que hizo todo lo contrario, poso su mano en mi cabeza y me dijo cariñosamente:

– No te preocupes… ahora todo esta bien– En ese momento sin pensarlo empecé a llorar sin control, me sentía muy mal para poder decirle las gracias.

En un momento algún rayo de luz de la luna llego hasta el callejón, y pude apreciar el rostro del chico que me había rescatado, en ese momento quede en shock.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Me dijo, al parecer no se dio cuenta de que lo pude reconocer con la poca luz que había en ese momento.

– ¿¡L-L-L-L-Lionel!? –Estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera supe cuantas veces pronuncie la letra "L".

Estaba tan confundida y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, que en ese momento pensé que todo era un sueño y que después despertaría en mi cama para poder ir a mi nueva escuela, pero no, lamentablemente TODO era real, TODO.

– ¡Midori no es lo que parece! – Me dijo el, al parecer estaba igual de nervioso que yo.

– ¡¿Cómo que no es lo que parece, acabo de ver como mataste a un hombre?! –Al parecer había empezado a gritar, me faltaba tiempo para procesar todo lo que me había pasado, y también todo lo que acababa de ver. Después me buscaría un psicólogo.

–Midori te lo explicaría todo pero…–Al parecer quedo pensativo.

– ¡¿PERO QUE?! –Yo no soy muy paciente que digamos, y menos cuando estoy de mal humor.

– ¿Te gustaría que te invitara un café? –Menciono amistosa y a la vez nerviosamente, al parecer al pobre lo presioné un poco.

– ¡Oh!, lo siento si te presioné, es solo que no estoy de muy buen humor que digamos – Le dije algo más calmada, para alivianar un poco el ambiente.

–Y bueno… ¿Qué dices? –

– ¿De que? –

– Uff…– En ese momento mi miro una cara demasiado obvia, y de hay entendí que era sobre la pregunta anterior.

– ¡Ah! Cierto perdón, ¡sí!, si es para distraerme un poco…–Trate de ponerme de pie, me sentía débil, pero igual lo logre, fui en la busqueda de mi bolso y nos fuimos para un café que el solía frecuentar.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAP.2**

**Si esta vez fue MÁS largo pero bueno xD, y cuando dije que lo subiría cada domingo, mentí xD, será los martes, los viernes, y tal vez los sábados, sip, así de bipolar soy xD**

**Y otra cosita, entremedio del capitulo use la frase de un anime que se llama Black Bullet, haber si adivinan cual es :3**

**Bueno ahora si que me despido, ¡HASTA EL VIERNES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holiwis, aquí de nuevo xD, tal vez este capitulo este subido más tarde de lo habitual porque tuve que estudiar para un examen de matemáticas (aun que igual me fue mal xD) a y si ven oraciones sin sentido es porque fanfiction me las corrige :l .**

**BUENO AHORA SI, NO LES QUITO MÁS TIEMPO, ¡A LEER!**

* * *

_~°~Camino a la Cafetería~°~_

(Narrador Lionel)

Íbamos caminando hacia la cafetería, había un silencio BASTANTE incomodo, no se me ocurría de que hablar, y mucho menos iba a hablar de lo que le acababa de ocurrir. A ella la veía nerviosa, mirando para todos lados para ver si algo o alguien se atrevía a hacerle algo, al menos eso pensaba yo.

–Oye Midori –Ella inmediatamente giro su cabeza para poder verme.

–No deberías estar tan nerviosa, además los violadores solo se atreven a atacar a las chicas que andan solas…–Le dije para que parara de girar la cabeza para todos lados, hasta a mi me tenia nervioso.

–Lo siento, es solo que no puedo sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza, y en pensar que me puede pasar eso de nuevo–En ese momento pude apreciar como a ella le daba un pequeño escalofrió, sin duda había quedado con un tremendo trauma.

_~°~En la Cafetería~°~_

(Narrador Lionel)

En menos tiempo de lo que pensaba habíamos llegado a la cafetería, menos mal pensé en mis interiores, ya que con el tema que había empezado no quería incomodar a Midori.

Nos sentamos, nos dieron nuestros menús y los empezamos a ojear, cuando de repente la camarera nos dijo "_¿Qué va a desear la pareja_?" en ese momento me sonroje un poco, pero cuando mire al frente vi a mi acompañante como a un tomate.

–Etto… no somos pareja…– Dijo Midori tímida y con la cabeza agachada para ocultar su sonrojo.

– ¡Oh, lo siento! Es que se ven tan lindos juntos, entonces… ¿Qué van a pedir?– Al parecer esta lo dijo algo nerviosa, tratando de cambiar de tema rápidamente.

Yo pedí un _cappuccino _y ella pidió un café normal. Cuando la joven camarera de fue, Midori de inmediato volteo su cabeza para la gran ventana, se veía bastante distraída, tal vez pensando en lo que le había ocurrido anteriormente.

En un segundo creí ver los ojos de Midori un color rubí muy fuerte, parpadee muchas veces y los volví a ver color verde agua, (perdón si anteriormente le puse esmeralda claro pero es que en ese momento no me acordaba como se llamaba el color xD, AHORA SI, SIGAN LEYENDO) me quede viéndola por un rato en silencio hasta que ella viro su cabeza mirándome fijamente y me dijo.

– ¿Tengo una mierda en la cara que me miras tanto? –Me dijo muy relajadamente.

–No es solo que… ¿Te sientes bien? –Le dije pensando si ella se sentía bien, o si era yo el que estaba teniendo alucinaciones.

–Mmm…pensando que casi fui violada en medio de la calle, y vi como mataste al hombre que CASI me viola… ¡Si! ¡Estoy bien! –En ese momento pensé que esa chica era un poco rara, hasta que ella me auto contesto.

–Sabes lo que es el sarcasmo, ¿Cierto? –Me miro con una cara obvia, a lo que conteste con un si levantando y bajando mi cabeza.

_~°~Cambio de Narrador~°~_

(Narradora Azura)

(POR CIERTO ELLA ES LA CAMARERA QUE LOS ATENDIO, AHORA SI, SIGAN LEYENDO)

Después de haber tomado sus órdenes, me dirigí hacia Yumiko, la mejor ayudante del cocinero, y también, mi mejor amiga. Le entregue las ordenes y nos detuvimos a conversar un poco.

– ¡Yumiko! ¡Yumiko!, adivina que~– Apoyándome en el barandal, me dirigí a ella con una mirada persuasiva, tratando de interesarla en el tema que le quería hablar.

–Dime que pasa, Azura–Me contesto mientras ella prepara el café y el cappuccino, claro que en voz baja ya que a ella no le gusta hablar alto.

–Adivina quienes están aquí en el café~–Mientras yo decía esto, ella puso las ordenes en el barandal.

– ¡¿Quiénes?! –Esta vez lo dijo emocionada, dando saltitos, me pareció muy chistoso pero me guarde las carcajadas.

– ¿Te acuerdas de la chica nueva? –.

–Chica nueva… chica nueva ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a Midori Depardie? Claro que si, que chica tan agradable –.

–Pues… adivina con quien esta–.

– ¿Con quien? –Esta vez me contesto de una manera confundida, ya que no conocíamos ningún conocido de ella para ponernos de esa manera.

– ¡Con Lionel Bacchelli! –En ese momento me emocione tanto que creo que llegue a dar esos típicos gritos de las fangirls. Espero que ninguno de los clientes lo haya escuchado.

– ¿¡Como?! , ¡Sí es su primer día! –En ese momento nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por el sonidillo de la campanilla de la puerta, ya que alguien estaba entrando al café.

– ¡Bienvenido! –Dijimos Yumiko y yo sincronizada mente con un tono de alegría.

– Hola chicas– Era Rubén, cuando lo vi me sonroje un poco, y empecé a hablar tímidamente, siempre me pasa eso cuando estoy cerca de el.

–Oye Rubén ¿Te das cuenta de algo? –Menciono Yumiko, ya que vio que yo no estaba reaccionando.

– ¿De qué? –.

– Enserió no te das cuenta, valla, pues mira–Dijo señalándole con un dedo la mesa en donde estaban Lionel y Midori.

– ¡OH MY GOOD! –Dijo Rubén poniendo las dos manos encima de la cabeza, al mismo tiempo avanzando hacia aquella mesa.

– ¡Espera un segundo! –Por primera vez hable, agarrándolo en la parte de atrás de su chaqueta.

– ¡No seas idiota!, quédate aquí y veamos que pasa entre ellos dos –.

– Ahh, claro– Se dio media vuelta y nos quedamos parados viendo si pasaba algo.

–Oye Azura… creo que te estas olvidando de algo–Yo sabia que se me estaba olvidando algo, y me acorde justo a tiempo.

– ¡Cierto! Tengo que llevarles sus ordenes–En ese momento me dispuse a tomar la ordenes que dejo Yumiko en el barandal, y al mismo tiempo dirigiéndome a los respetivos clientes que me esperaban.

_~°~Cambio de Narrador~°~_

(Narradora Midori)

Comencé a pensar que la camarera estaba tardando mucho hasta que vi como se aproximaba a nuestros lugares.

– Lo lamento por haber tardado…–Justo en ese momento, cuando ella estaba dejando nuestras órdenes en la mesa, se le cayeron los lentes que andaba trayendo. (PD: Azura es prácticamente irreconocible cuando usa lentes) Al principio me pareció familiar, pero cuando la mire más de reojo no podía creer que era ella.

– ¿Azura? – Le pregunte para saber si era realmente ella o si estaba teniendo una especie de alucinaciones.

– ¿Qué pasa Midori? – Me respondió secamente.

– ¿Eras tu la camarera que nos atendió? –.

–Mmm… ¡Fíjate que NO!, obviamente que si idiota–En ese momento me sentí nerviosa, creo que por lo que nos había dicho antes, esa frasecita que me hizo sentir más rara que nunca "_¿Qué va a desear la pareja?_", sentí que me ruborice un poco, agachando la cabeza y encogiéndome de hombros.

* * *

**Dshkjdjadskja Soy malota sahjshakajka, creo que lo voy a dejar hasta aquí el capitulo por que tengo prácticamente DESESPERADA a una amiga que esta leyendo mi novela :3**

**Antes de que se me olvide voy a cambiar de nuevo las subidas de los capítulos xD, bueno, las razones son las siguientes, ESCUELA, ESCUELA, EVERIWERE (y también MUCHA falta de tiempo xD). Las subidas van a ser los MARTES.**

**Y otra cosita más…UN GRAN SALUDO A CATALINA RAIN, que me ayudo en esos momentos de desesperación cuando tenia la mente en blanco xD.**

**Bueno ahora si, HASTA EL OTRO MARTES!**


End file.
